


She's So Gay

by Sacrificialpiccolo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, First Kisses, LGBTQ Themes, Rare Pairings, buff girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificialpiccolo/pseuds/Sacrificialpiccolo
Summary: Marinette makes a new "Best Friend" :)





	She's So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> My first legitimate published fic? Will I regret this? I feel like its pretty cringe-y, but I wanna start trying to write and for whatever reason, ml really inspires me to do so. Please, please, give me lots of feedback because I've never done this before and feel super silly publishing this.

It was the second week of Marinette's freshman year of college when she decided to take advantage of the athletic facilities and train a little, to keep up as Ladybug. She walked into the weight room, a little nervous, a new pink towel and matching water bottle in hand. She was worried that the frat boys who go to the gym everyday only to workout their arms would ogle her, and that she had let herself go too far over the summer and would make a fool out of herself not being able to lift as much as she knew she should, and was equally scared that one of her friends might come in and see her lifting too much and start to catch on to her double-identity. However, more than that, she was determined to make the new gym her bitch.

She was not expecting, to see a cute girl around the same size as her squatting what had to be at least 100 kilograms right when she walked in. The room was decently full for a Wednesday afternoon, meaning that there were 3 or 4 other people there, all of whom had paused their workouts to gawk at the other girl.  
She racked the weight after her set and caught Marinette’s eyes in the mirror. She raised a single eyebrow at her. Marinette couldn’t tell if it was flirty or challenging, but either way, she was not one to back down.

“Shouldn’t you have a spotter for that?” Marinette asked, walking up to her.

“Probably, but I doubt anyone here is much help for that,” the other girl responded, eyeing a skinny, middle-aged guy on a bike doubtfully. “How about you, need a spotter?”

Marinette didn’t miss a beat.  
“Only if you can keep up with me,” she said, smirking in a very Ladybug-like way. The other girl’s eyes flashed, and then she chuckled.

“Oh?  I doubt that will be a problem. I’m Kagami.” She held out her hand to shake.

“Marinette.”

 

The two of them became fast friends. Kagami was more than a little surprised when she found out Marinette’s bark was just as big as her bite, and the two provided each other with a bit of friendly competition. They were always egging each other on and trying to one-up the other.

As it turned out, they lived on the same floor. Most days, they met up after classes and to go to the gym together. Usually, Kagami had fencing practice afterwards and Marinette would walk home alone, which was a pretty good schedule as it seemed Hawkmoth was always trying to delay her showers. Though Marinette felt they had become fairly close, they didn't really go out of their ways to hang out together outside of the gym.

So Marinette was surprised when, about a month in to the semester, Kagami came to her room. Marinette was enjoying her Friday night as she usually did: Exhausted after a battle with an akuma, she was relaxing on her bed, watching Netflix as she worked on a bit of hand-sewing when Kagami knocked on her door.

“What are you doing? C’mon there’s a floor party,” Kagami said by way of greeting.

“Our floor isn’t having a party,” Marinette responded, confused.

“Not that kind of floor party, it’s in the other dorm. Lets go,” Kagami said, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms impatiently.

She was not dressed in the usual workout clothes that Marinette was used to seeing her in, but a red floral button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and skinny jeans that tucked into a pair of Dr Martens.

 _Oh, she’s so gay_ , Marinette thought immediately, and gulped.

“Wait a minute, let me change.”

 

Marinette was honestly a little more scared to go than she wanted to admit. She had never been to a Real College Party, but she had heard plenty of stories and watched plenty of movies to inform her.

When they showed up, it was not quite what she expected. There were no strobe lights or lasers. It wasn’t in some extravagant frat house foyer, just someone’s room. Drunk students could be found in clusters in the hallways on their way there. Music was being played on someone’s blown out speaker, loud enough to dance to, but not so loud that you couldn’t also have a conversation.

Kagami took off her shoes in the doorway and went to join the small crowd of people sitting on the floor in a circle. Knowing no one else at the party, Marinette followed suit. They were playing a drinking game.

Being European, Marinette was not sheltered from alcohol, but she had never really been drunk either. Someone offered the girls a wine cooler and Kagami accepted, raising a challenging eyebrow at Marinette before she also took a drink. She was shocked to find that it actually tasted good.

She had drank two wine coolers and a couple shots of cheap whiskey, and was thoroughly tipsy when someone slammed an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle, calling out that they were going to start a new game. Marinette recognized it immediately. Secretly, she had always wanted to play the game but had never been to the type of party where it was acceptable.

The rules were you spin the bottle, you have to kiss the person it lands on unless one of the people involved takes a shot. The person it landed on gets to spin next.

 

Most of the kisses were short and sweet and followed by a round of cheering. Some of the kisses were playfully passionate or drawn out for effect, which people also cheered for. When someone opted for a shot, the group sounded with a chorus of low “ohh!”s and cheered when the liquid went down. Drunk people loved cheering.

Marinette was enjoying watching people play, sipping on a flavorless can of beer all the while.

A blonde kid, who Marinette had just learned was called Adrien, spun the bottle and it landed squarely on Kagami. Marinette was a little jealous, the guy looked like he could be on a magazine cover, though he had been making some unfortunate puns all night. Kagami looked him up and down. He started to lean in, and Kagami reached for the handle of vodka, stopping him in his tracks.  
_Oh, she is_ so _gay_ , Marinette thought again as she watched Kagami down the shot. 

Adrien sat back down the a good-natured smile and Kagami spun the bottle.

It landed on Marinette.

Kagami looked sideways at Marinette, cocking her head towards the bottle in question. Marinette shrugged and leaned in. She closed her eyes so she couldn’t see when Kagami pressed her lips to Marinette’s.

It lasted for only a second, but the kiss felt hotter on her lips than the alcohol had. Marinette giggled. She wanted more. She spun the bottle. It landed on Kagami. A chorus of excited ohh-ing sounded and the two kissed again, a bit more confidently this time. Their teeth clicked together.

Kagami smiled when she pulled back and Marinette giggled as she spun the bottle. It landed on a redheaded boy who had come in a little after Marinette and Kagami. Both of them took a shot. Kagami leaned in close to Marinette to whisper in her ear.

“You wanna take this somewhere else?” She asked. Marinette couldn’t say she was surprised, and under normal circumstances she would’ve been more shy, but the heat from the alcohol and their kisses was still stirring low in her belly, so she giggled and nodded.

 

In the hallway, Kagami grabbed Marinette by the shoulders to steady them both before kissing her again, more tenderly this time. Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed, and she hummed happily at the feeling of Kagami’s kisses just barely brushing across her lips, her nose, her cheeks. They were so soft that they almost tickled if it wasn’t for the trail of heat they left behind on Marinette’s skin. She thought she could probably be happy with these gentle kisses for hours.

However, Marinette was drunk, and getting impatient. She slid her hands around Kagami’s neck to tangle her fingers in the other girl’s hair. Their lips came together again. She opened her mouth ever so slightly to scrape her teeth across Kagami’s lower lip, and Kagami sighed and deepened the kiss.

She pushed Marinette backwards a few steps until her back hit the wall. Marinette’s hands slid out of Kagami’s hair and down over the stiff cotton of her shirt, feeling her ab muscles, and then her thighs. She hiked one of Kagami’s knees up over her hips, trying to bring the other girl closer.

Their breaths were getting heavy. Kagami sighed as her arms went around Marinette’s back to pull her into a close embrace. Marinette started to kiss down her jaw, inching towards her neck just under her ear.

The door next to them slammed open. The two girls jumped apart as a very drunk redhead stumbled out and barreled down the hall towards the bathrooms.

Marinette looked at Kagami, who was a thorough mess. Her short hair stuck out every which way, and her floral shirt was rumpled and twisted to one side. One of her sleeves had fallen back down to her wrist. Her face was a mix of annoyance and concern for the boy who had just broken them apart. Mostly annoyance.

“What are you laughing at?” She asked hotly, straightening her back and narrowing her dark eyes are Marinette.

She hadn’t realized herself giggling again, and for whatever reason, that only made her laugh harder.

“I’ve never kissed another girl before,” Marinette admitted, still chuckling.

“Really?” Kagami looked concerned. “Well… would—would you want to again?”

Marinette stopped giggling and smiled softly at the other girl.

Yeah,” she sighed, reaching out to grab Kagami’s hand.

Kagami let out a visible sigh of relief.

"But, I kind of have to pee right now.”

Finally, Kagami rolled her eyes and laughed, playfully tossing away Marinette’s hand.

“Go pee, you loser, and lets go home."

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm,,, also i have no idea how accurate most of this is. I attend a very small university, so maybe college parties at large schools really are closer to how they are in the movies, but I haven't any experience with frats or anything, so I don't know. Also, I'm ace, so i have no idea how kissing anyone works. I greatly apologise if that scene seems hokey. My only knowledge of such things come from reading romance novels (and other fics lmao). Also, again, I would appreciate any feedback you could give.


End file.
